He'll Have To Stay And Goodbye Joe
by christibabe
Summary: This is a song-fic.  I ran across an old song and the idea was formed.  This is a Babe one-shot HEA.  Joe is in the story but doesn't win the girl in the end.


**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This is an old one I just heard by chance and an idea was formed. This song-fic is written around He'll Have To Stay by Skeeter Davis.

Stephanie's POV:

I had just finished taming my curls and put the finishing touches on my make up when I heard the locks tumble. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I shook my head and prayed he would never get tired of saving me. I'm not sure what I would do if it weren't for him. I set my eyelash liner down and turned to head out to the kitchen where I knew he would be waiting. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what I was wearing but he didn't say anything and for that I was glad. He'd set a brown paper sack on the table and I went over to peek inside. Leave it to Ranger to get_ healthy_ take out. The phone rang and I met Ranger's eyes before I answered it.

"Hello?"

_I am glad you finally called me on the phone_  
><em>I've been waiting here tonight but not alone<em>  
><em>You broke the date that we had made just yesterday<em>  
><em>Now there's someone else who's here he'll have to stay<em>

I couldn't believe Joe's nerve. He was calling to cancel the date we'd made yesterday just before I left his house to come home and get dressed for work. This happened every time. It's like I was okay to have sex with but he didn't feel I was worthy to take out and spend money on. I turned and my eyes caught sight of Ranger. Here he was bringing me_ healthy _take out, loaning me cars when mine blew up, and when my cars did end up catching on fire or blowing up, he never yelled at me. He just took me in his arms and made sure I was okay. Sometimes I wondered if Joe was even worth the effort.

_I have found another love I know is true_  
><em>And he holds me much more tenderly than you<em>  
><em>Loving you's not worth the price I have to pay<em>  
><em>Someone else is in your place he'll have to stay<em>

At one time I loved Joe with all my heart. True, I was only 16 at the time and he'd taken my virginity. I mean weren't you supposed to love the guy who was your first? Even then he never called me. He just wrote about me on bathroom walls and got me grounded for three months.

_Once I loved you with all my heart but now I must say no_  
><em>You broke my heart too many times so now you'll have to go<em>

Well I knew what he was going to be doing tonight. After all, Terry Gilman had visited me this afternoon and made sure I knew that Joe would be with her tonight. How many times had I gone to denial land and just ignored the signs. How many times had he broken my heart and I'd taped it back together. My eyes met Ranger's. Would I have even wanted to go back to Joe in the first place if Ranger hadn't told me to fix my relationship with Morelli? I felt the tears pool in my eyes and Ranger stopped and stepped forward till I was in his arms and he cupped my chin and lifted it so we looked in each others eyes.

"I'm sorry I ever sent you back to him Babe. I honestly thought he could give you things I couldn't. After all, he's from your world. Your parents would accept him. He'd marry you and want you to have his children. I could only ever be tolerated by your parents. I don't want to get married again and I don't want more children for my enemies to exploit."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Ranger, I don't need my parents permission anymore. I'm a big girl. I'd rather be in a world with you than in my world without you. I don't want to get married again. I've already done that and it was a disaster. As for children, I'm happy with my nieces and if your daughter ever comes here I wouldn't mind spending time with her, but other than that I want nothing to do with them. I don't think I'll ever want children of my own."

"I'm sorry Babe. I've been so busy keeping you at arms length because of what I mistakenly thought you would want, I forgot to listen when you were telling me all along. I love you Babe. I want to spend my life beside you."

I smiled at him and said, "Well now that works out quiet well because I want to spend my life beside you."

_I can't hear the jukebox playing soft and low_  
><em>And you're out again with someone else I know<em>  
><em>My love was blind I'm not your kind that's all I say<em>  
><em>So you can hang up I'm in his arms he'll have to stay<em>

I put the phone back to my ear and winced at the angry male voice on the other end yelling at me for allowing Ranger into my apartment. When he finally paused for breath I quietly but firmly told him, "Ranger is exactly where he should be. We plan to spend the rest of our lives beside each other. I love him and he loves me. That's all either of us needs. Now I only have two words left to say to you. Goodbye Joe."


End file.
